All In A Life
by waterjazz
Summary: Small drabbles/oneshots of Bolin and Korra, living in Republic City. Or who knows? The wind might blow them elsewhere. Very small drabbles, just things I posted on tumblr and decided to bring over here. Rated strong T for implied sexual
1. All In A Day's Work

Korra does not always think things through.

She always wants everything over right away - every problem she faces in her work to be solved in a heartbeat, for those who come to her on their knees with open palms to go home filled to the brim with happiness. Bolin affectionately calls her bull-headed - rushing for justice and peace. _That's part of it_, she thinks.

She only wants everyone to be happy, that's really it. Korra, too often, puts aside her own happiness and does all she can to make sure the people of Republic City - hell, _the whole world_ - are happy and content in their own homes before she is. Which basically means she is never fully relaxed. Korra has Avatar duties, and they never seem to be finished.

Korra is always up and running every morning before the sun, leaving Bolin with only the depression of their mattress and a warm spot when he wakes. She returns every night when it is dark, Bolin already tuckered into sleep. She is so exhausted when she comes home, all she can do is kiss his shoulder and fall asleep in her clothes. She loves him truly and dearly, anybody could tell, with the look in her eyes when someone catches her staring at him. She only wants more time with him - she knows one day she will regret the minimal amount of time spent with her one and lonely.

One day, though, she decides the world can rest for a few moments, maybe even a day without their Holy Avatar taking care of every problem. She wakes with the sun (_old habits die hard,_ she muses as she rolls over to face him) and Bolin's eyes flutter. They stay closed, though - he was in the stage between waking and sleep, only slightly aware of every move Korra makes.

Korra moves closer, then, until she could feel his soft breath escaping his lips. Her finger comes up and she softly traces the outline of his lips. His breathing does not change, but she could hear him say her name, almost a ghost of a whisper. She lightly drags her fingernails down his naked back and goose pimples erupt where her fingers had been.

_Forget the world,_ she thinks. _Let the nations handle their tiffs without their Avatar. Let me be happy for once. I deserve this._

She traces his lips once more, this time using her own, and the noise he makes is simply divine.

Something curls low in her stomach, something warm and familiar. She thinks to herself, _That noise could bring any warring nation to their knees. I've brought more peace in this moment than I could in a day's work._

Korra presses a kiss to his perfectly pouted lips and vows to change her schedule - more days off, more time to spend with the man she loves, more lazy mornings for kissing and making love and bad breath.

_Let me stay here forever,_ she thinks finally. _Let me lay here with the man I love._

She moves closer to him, the man she loves, and tucks her head under his chin. He automatically wraps his strong arms around her and sleep is calling for her. Korra could feel Bolin's breathing deepen and she knows that their mattress is singing his name.

She falls back asleep, happy and content.


	2. Hopeless

_Her smile is infectious,_ he wonders as she grins at him (and he can't help but grin back).

_Her laugh is bountiful,_ he muses as she giggles and snorts after he told a stupid joke involving Mako and his love for fashion.

_Her movements are graceful,_ he ponders as she dances and glides with him across the dance floor, the night of the gala thrown in her honour.

_I'm so smitten,_ he realizes hopelessly as he watches her practice in their training room at the unholy hour of seven in the morning.

_How did I get here?_ he thinks as she kisses him feverishly, like his breath would heal her forever and always.

_"Tell me you'll - " _she gasped, the words getting caught in her throat as his hips move in the most divine way, _"Tell me you'll never go,"_ she whispers hoarsely to him as they move together that night.

_"I promise, I'll never leave,"_ he chokes out, and then he is hit with white hot pleasure as she arcs into him.

They lay together after, soaking in each other. _I'm so smitten,_ he says to her, and she whispers back,_ So am I._


	3. Destiny

"Hey, Bo?"

"Yeah, Korra?"

"Do you believe in fate and destiny?"

"… I don't really know. Do you?"

"I've been thinking about it lately. I don't know, though."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking… about the day I left for Republic City. And the day I got here. And when I met you. Were those moments all accidents?"

"…"

"My mom told me when I was younger that it's a mix, destiny and things just… happening. What you will become is predetermined, but everything that goes on in the middle is your own free will."

"My mom said the same thing, too."

"Do you think us meeting was an accident?"

"…"

"Bo?"

"I don't think so, buddy. It wasn't an accident you started to like probending. It wasn't an accident that I was walking down the hall at the time you were in the training room. I didn't want to say this before, but I had no reason to walk down that hall. I mean, I knew Toza was going that way, and at guess I first thought I was following him but then I realized he'd yell at me if I was following him because we had the match coming up, so I started going the way toward the stadium, but I somehow felt compelled to follow him. I swear, Korra, I felt this strong _tugging_ in my gut - _mmf_!"

"Bo?"

"Korra?"

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

"Absolutely."


	4. Day Off

It was hard work for Bolin. He had recently taken over the job of Assistant Chief of Police under Chief Beifong's care. He did most of the dirty work for her, filing paperwork, hauling criminals into jail, often being sent on ginseng tea runs. At the end of the day, he was always exhausted.

Korra, of course, had even longer days as the Avatar. After her meetings (she requested only four two-hour meetings daily to minimize the load, even though she always ended up staying another hour and a half), she usually scurried home to take a nap before Bolin came home, and he wakes her up and they cook dinner together.

Then, they give each other backrubs, and, if they make it, they fall asleep in bed together.

Bolin had already rubbed Korra's back, and now she was kneading tension out of his. They were clad in their pajamas; Korra in a blue robe with her underthings on underneath and Bolin wearing his shorts.

"Bo?" Korra said quietly as she worked on a rather tight knot under his shoulder blade.

He groaned. "Yeah, Korra?"

"Do you think we should take some days off? Maybe once a week, we stay home?" Korra's words were almost lost in his moans and groans. Back massages were a very big turn on for him and she knew it. He reached behind him and grabbed Korra's hand, stilling her movements. She opted to wrap her arms around his middle and play with the dark trail that goes underneath his shorts. He shuddered and tried to focus again.

"Korra, why do you say that?" He asked, covering her hands with his own larger ones. Bolin brought her hands to his cheeks and nuzzled them.

"Well, we both work hard every day. We both exhaust ourselves at the end of the day. We're always tired beyond belief and then we wake up the next day, we do it all again," she said. She nuzzled her head into his back and pressed soft kisses on the back of his neck.

"You know what? Let's take tomorrow off, Korra," he twined their fingers together. "We can feed the turtleducks in the park and ride bikes together -" his excitement grew as he continued, "- and ride in one of those shawrick things and dance along to the radio!" He picked her up and started dancing around the room with her, Korra laughing and trying to keep up and Bolin singing some imaginary tune. She swung her legs around his waist and he planted his hands firmly on her bottom and the two jumped around the room. Korra shrieked when he dipped her, her unbound hair brushing the floor.

Korra could hardly control her laughter. "B-Bolin, calm down!" She was swept up into his arms once more and the two of them continued their dance. Eventually, the pair ended up falling down onto the couch, breathless. Korra pressed a kiss to his neck and snuggled in.

"Or, maybe, we can sleep for half the day and then lounge around in our underwear," she whispered, a yawn interrupting her halfway through the sentence.

Bolin yawned too, and he wrapped his thick arms around her. "That sounds even better." Korra wiggled her whole body and cuddled up to her favourite pillow.


	5. Babysitting

"KORRA! MEELO WON'T STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" Ikki screamed, tearing down the hall of the Air Temple on her air scooter. Meelo was quickly behind her on his own air scooter. They raced past Korra and Bolin, who were trying to serve lunch to Jinora and Rohan. Rohan shrieked with joy while Jinora sighed.

"I apologize for the behavior of my siblings," Jinora said over the top of her book. Korra laughed nervously and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's all right, Jinora. We knew they acted like this and we still volunteered to babysit," she mused quietly to the younger girl. Tenzin and Pema had traveled to the Earth Kingdom to visit the King of Ba Sing Se earlier that morning and they were due to return the following evening. Korra and Bolin had offered to babysit the Airbabies for the two days. In hindsight, it seemed like a great idea, but now that they were actually there, Korra knew she was going to have at least two gray hairs by the time Tenzin and Pema came home.

Korra sighed. "Bolin, could you - ?"

Before she finished her question, Bolin was already up, abandoning his spot of feeding Rohan. "'Course I can." He gave her a show-stopping grin that still made her stomach flutter. He tore down the hallway after them, and Korra could hear Ikki and Meelo's matching shrieks of equal fear and joy as they realized they were being chased.

Korra smiled softly to Rohan and took over. Rohan smiled toothily, the first of them coming in. She mixed the contents of the bowl with the spoon and held it up for him. He happily continued eating, seeming unperturbed by the commotion between his elder brother and sister.

Bolin returned a few minutes later, Meelo hanging off of his right bicep while Ikki was holding onto his left hand, chattering a mile a minute.

He smiled at Korra, then, another heart-stopping smile that made her lips twitch reflexively back. The kids bounced to their seats for lunch with minimal interruptions and the two began to eat noisily. Jinora calmly put her book down and tucked into her lunch.

Bolin grabbed napkins for the clan and dropped a kiss on Korra's head as she fed Rohan.

_These kids may drive me crazy,_ she thought, _but it's so worth it. _


	6. GodPabu

_**Note: The name is pronounced "My-sha". **_

* * *

"Korra, Korra push!" The acolyte encouraged, holding onto Korra's right hand. Bolin was clenching her other one, and both of their hands were turning blue from Korra's grasp.

A scream ripped from Korra's throat as she pushed one final time and the baby came out. The air acolyte situated between her legs said excitedly, "It's a girl!" Korra sighed with relief, a blissful smile gracing her lips as Bolin released her hand and danced around the room.

"A girl, a girl, a beautiful baby girl!" he sang, grabbing a nearby acolyte and dancing with him. The same acolyte chuckled and spun to the basin, continuing to wash the baby. Bolin skipped over to Korra, who was still smiling lazily, and grabbed her hands.

"Bolin, Bolin, my love, please calm down," she said while giggling, kissing his knuckles. His eyes gleamed with tears of mirth and he smiled goofily at his wife.

"I can't! How could I?" At the sound of his master's voice, Pabu peeked his small head into the doorway of their bedroom where Korra had given birth. At Pabu's curious trill, Bolin spun around to the doorway and raced forward to capture his pet. Pabu squeaked happily and scurried over the broad shoulders of his master.

The acolyte who had been washing the infant handed the now swaddled baby to Korra who arms reflexively curled around the blankets, supporting the head of her child. Bolin stopped dancing automatically and rushed over to his wife's side, with Pabu perched on his shoulder. He curled next to her on the bed and ran his large finger softly down his daughter's face. The acolytes left the three alone for some privacy.

"Any names?" he said softly, his eyes locked on the baby. Korra smiled slightly at her husband and blushed.

"I was thinking Maisha…" she whispered to him. He looked at her, his eyes still misty.

"Why that name? Sounds kind of familiar," he murmured to himself, his thick eyebrows coming together in confusion.

She shifted in their bed. "Well, Mako told me that that was your mother's name." He turned to her then, with the most heartbreaking look on his face - his eyes were still gleaming, threatening to spill over, and his lips were trembling. He came toward her and kissed her cheeks, neck, chin, and, finally, her lips. She smiled at him and closed her eyes blissfully.

"You are the best wife ever," Bolin said thickly, kissing her cheek hard. She laughed and kissed his lips. His eyes were shining with mirth, but then his eyes lit up.

Bolin sat up then. "I officially decree that my main man Pabu be the godpapa of my angel child!" Korra's smile of joy immediately turned into a disapproving frown.

"Bolin, I thought we agreed that Mako and Asami -"

"Pabu."

"Bolin, please, think logically -"

"PABU."

Korra sighed. "All right, Pabu it is." As Bolin danced around the room holding the paws of his furry friend, Korra made a note to call Asami when she came home to tell her the good news - and tell her she was the godmother.


	7. Mythology

It was another scorcher in Republic City.

Bolin, clad in only his shorts, and Korra, covered only by her chest and bottom wrappings, were far too lethargic and warm to move. They laid in bed together, every fan they owned (a surprising number - they were two very sweaty people) on full blast, aimed at the couple . The heat wave that was condemning the city people to their homes left all work cancelled for the day - not even criminals would commit heinous acts on such a hot day. It was late afternoon and the sun was soon to set, but it was still very warm.

"Hey, Korra?" Bolin asked tiredly, fanning himself with his large palm.

"Yeah, Bo," she moaned out.

"Who were the original benders for the elements?" Korra sat up on her elbows and looked at Bolin, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Why do you wanna know about that, Earth Boy?" she said, smiling crookedly. He giggled and crawled over to Korra and rested his chin on her stomach, situated between her legs. He smiled at her. Although it was disgustingly hot out, the warm weather couldn't stop them from getting their cuddle on. She pushed her hands through his sweaty hair and began to massage his scalp.

"I dunno, what else are we gonna do?" he said, closing his eyes and mewling in pleasure and her fingernails scratched at his head. Korra smiled sensually.

"I can think of a few things…" she said quietly and seductively, hands traveling down to his naked back, scratching between his shoulderblades. He whimpered and his eyes snapped open.

"No. It's too hot. Later, when it's cooler, Besides, I really do want to learn," he said, almost regretting the words. Korra frowned and flopped back down and Bolin climbed to settle more onto her, laying his head on her soft breasts.

"So, the original benders, huh?" she said, looking down at him. He nodded excitedly, looking up at her. She rested her hands behind her head and Bolin pillowed himself on her shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist and he snuggled closer.

"I don't know who the _people_ were. But I do know where people learned each element from," Korra said. Bolin nodded his head excitedly.

"That's what I want to know!" he said happily. She chuckled and kissed his forehead, settling into her pillow.

"Well, for the waterbenders," she started confidently. "It was the moon. We, as a people, saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and adopted it ourselves. Waterbending is most powerful at night, especially during the full moon. Without the moon, mankind would fail. It brings balance to the whole world," she said quietly. As she had continued, she could feel her voice falling until it was barely over a whisper - telling stories of her people always brought out a softer side. She was Water Tribe, through and through, and retelling the tales she was brought up with, from her mother, father, grandparents, Sifu Katara, aunts, and uncles, always made her miss her homeland.

"The moon and the ocean spirits, Tui and La, keep the world balanced. They are in the form of koi fish. When Aang was still alive, before he defeated the Fire Lord, a general in the Fire Nation killed Tui at the North Pole. He almost brought destruction to everyone - not just the waterbenders, but every other nation. You know Princess Yue, right? You've heard of her?" She asked Bolin. His eyebrows twitched in confusion and he shook his head.

"When Princess Yue was born, she was very, very sick. She was silent and her eyes were closed, as if she were asleep. Her father prayed to the moon spirit to save her, and, one night, during the full moon, they laid her in the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. After a moment in the water, her dark hair turned white and she began to cry. The moon spirit gave her life. Her mother named her Yue, for the moon," Bolin's eyes were wide and his mouth was parted as Korra told the story.

"When the general, Zhao, killed Tui, Princess Yue knew what she had to do. She laid her hands upon the fish and she gave life back to the moon spirit. She died, and, now, whenever you look at the moon, Princess Yue is looking back," she finished. Bolin sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Go on," he said thickly.

"The badgermoles were the original earthbenders. They were blind and used earthbending as a way to 'see'. Toph Beifong did that, as well. She felt vibrations within the earth using her feet. That's how she learned to metalbend, too. She felt the pieces of earth in the metal and bent that. Lin does that, too. But the original earthbending _people_ were Oma and Shu," she said.

"Wait, like the Earth Kingdom city?" Bolin asked.

"Yup. It was named after them," Korra said. With the way Bolin was looking at her, she was suddenly very thankful for the stories Sifu Katara told her every night before bed when she was at the White Lotus compound.

"Many centuries ago, two villages were separated by a mountain, and they were at war with one another. A woman from one village, Oma, met a man from the other village, Shu. The two instantly fell in love, but they knew they had to keep their love a secret from their villages. In the mountain separating between them, they met in secret. They learned earthbending from the badgermoles and created a labyrinth in the mountain. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the tunnels."

"Wow," Bolin whispered.

"They met in the middle of the labyrinth… I went there once, with my parents. Sifu Katara was with us and she used her love for my family, Aang, and me to light the way for us. The middle was amazing," she said, lost in her own thoughts. She only roused when Bolin was frantically patting her shoulder.

"What happened to Oma and Shu? Were they together in the end?" Bolin asked in rapture.

"Um… No. One day, Oma went to meet him in the middle of their tunnels, but Shu didn't come. He had died in the war between their villages." Bolin squeaked in horror and buried his face in Korra's hair. She smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek. "Oma was so upset, she released a terrible show of earthbending to the people of both villages. She could've killed them all… But she didn't. Instead, she declared the war to be over and the two villages settled their differences to create a new, thriving city. They named the city 'Omashu' to honour their love and her loss.

"In the middle, there are two tombs for the two lovers. There's a huge mural of them, of the two lovers kissing… And it reads, 'Love is brightest in the dark.'"

Bolin whined and sniffled again. Korra smiled softly and pet his hair, letting his small sobs subside. When he was finished, he poked her cheek with his nose.

"Dragons were the original firebenders. Dragons were thriving when Aang was born. A hundred years later, though, they were practically extinct. After Aang disappeared, Fire Lord Sozin started the tradition of hunting the dragons for glory and power. Using the power of the dragons, you could become a very, _very_ powerful firebender. Mastering a dragon meant glory and strength.

"There was an ancient civilization called the Sun Warriors who knew that fire was life and necessary for human survival, just like the other three elements were. However, Fire Lords Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai believed that fire was the most powerful element and they turned fire into something evil. There's _still_ Fire Nation hate going around, which is very bad. The first Iroh - you know the first Iroh, right?" Bolin shook his head again.

"Well, he was thought to be the last person to battle a dragon and kill it. In actuality, he presented himself to the firebending masters, two dragons named Ran and Shaw. They deemed him worthy and gave him the secrets of being a master firebender. He lied to save the last two dragons."

"Wow. Iroh was a badass dude," Bolin whispered. Korra laughed aloud.

"Yeah, he was, He's done a lot more badass stuff, I promise. That's a story for another day," Korra replied, running her fingernails up and down Bolin's back.

"What about the airbenders? Who taught the airbenders?" Bolin asked.

"The airbenders were taught by the sky bison. When an airbender is young, they choose a sky bison as a companion for life. The sky bison, along with the monks, help teach the young airbenders. The airbender and the sky bison have a strong, emotional connection with each other - they're the first real friend for each other. When Appa was stolen from Aang, he was so distraught and scared. Appa was, too. Well, Appa was also Aang's animal guide," she mused.

Bolin looked at her, confused. "Animal guide?"

"It's an Avatar thing. Your animal guide is your best friend. They, well, _guide_ you through your life. They're with you every step of the way - you have a very deep connection with them. Naga's my animal guide. She's my best friend in every single way." At Bolin's look, she giggled. "Don't worry, buddy, you're my best friend, too!" She pounced on him, the two laughing and tickling each other as they rolled on their bed. Bolin pinned her to the bed, and after a moment of a mischievous grin, he flopped down on top of her and nuzzled her neck, pressing sweet, chaste kisses to her sweaty neck.

"Go on, buddy," he whispered. She felt breathless as she continued.

"In the airbender culture, the people were so emotionally connected with themselves and their surroundings that _everyone_ was a bender. They believed all life was equal, so they were vegetarians. They are very, very spiritual," she said.

"_Everyone_ could air bend?" Bolin asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Isn't that crazy?" she replied. They laughed together and he kissed her. When they surfaced to breathe, Korra sighed and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "I think that's about it."

"Nice history lesson, Avatar," Bolin said to her, smiling his heart-stopping grin at her. Korra felt her stomach flutter and she wrapped her arms and legs around him in a full body hug and he squeezed her tightly back. Bolin peppered kisses along her bare shoulder. It was dark outside and the room was considerably cooler, the sweat cooling on their bare skin. Korra, still clutching him like a pentapus, rolled them over and straddled his lap.

"So, what was that you were promising me earlier…?" she said flirtily, running her finger down his chest. He ran his large hands up and down her thighs, giving her a sly smile. She leaned down to hover her mouth over his and he nipped at her lip. She giggled as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Let me see if I can remember…" he said, rolling them over, and her laughter was smothered by his mouth in a slow kiss.


	8. Jealousy

_We arrived in the South Pole _this morning_,_ Korra thought bitterly, _and Bolin's already unknowingly wooed my cousin, that girl from the shop, and my_ mom!

Korra groaned as Bolin winked at _yet another_ shopkeeper, who blushed and averted her eyes. As Korra walked past, she gave the girl the stink eye, but the girl was still blushing and watching Bolin as he walked away. They had arrived in the South Pole just in time for the festival marking the summer solstice and Korra couldn't have been happier when they arrived at the dock.

However, after Bolin used his trademark smile and wink to her mom, cousin, and then at the girl at the shop, she was steaming.

"Bolin, I -" she started but he cut her off.

"Korra, look at that!" he said excitedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward one of the many games her village was offering. Something blossomed in her chest as he held her hand tightly and her jealousy faded for a moment.

This continued for another half hour, him tugging on her hand to bring her to this stand or that game, before Korra noticed that a few girls - she even noticed the occasional boy - staring at _her_ with jealousy. The monster that had been roaring inside of her shrinked and she locked a secure arm around Bolin's waist, pinching his bottom. He squeaked and, after a moment, wrapped his thick arm around Korra's shoulder and pulled her close to kiss her hair.

_Screw jealousy, _she thought._ I don't have to be jealous. He's mine and all mine._

* * *

**_Reviews would be awesome. Tell me what's up, guys._**


End file.
